Nanobots
Ghost X Ultimate uses the Nanobot '''system which integrates all separate elements of RPGs such as Pet, Skill, Job, Growth, and Weapon into a single entity called Nanobots. Nanobots have their own growth levels aside from the players and direct the style of combat depending on what type of Nanobot you're using, a player can bring 3 Nanobots in combat which allows for changes in strategy. ''List of nanobots and mission they're are found in as of right now.'' ''All credit for this goes to Vaust of the GameKiss Forums, otherwise known as guitar_spy_d'' ''If anyone has the time to fix this up a bit, please do, i have to go for a while.'' ''Edit: link for the post on the GXU forums: http://tinyurl.com/nblist00' Edit by ShadoFang13: Going to try and confirm all of the seeds and how to get them as others confirm on the forums. NBCombinations.jpg NBEvolutionsAttach.jpg NBEvolutionsKnife.jpg NBEvolutionSword.jpg ''Nanobot Basic Information Attach Nanobots Blade Nanobots Dual Nanobots Mount Nanobots Sword Nanobots Aside from the Primary Nanobot types, some Nanobots have access to Sub Nanobot types namely: Gun Nanobots : which are a sub type of the Blade Nanobots and... Bow Nanobots: which are a sub type of the Dual Wield Nanobots... '''Note: Nanobot Seeds will have their type abbreviated to the left of the name on this page.' Attach/Fist = {A} Knife/Blade = {K} Dual Wield = {D} Sword = {S} Mount = {M} {Type} Name of Nanobot (How to Obtain) ''Missions '''Mission 1' *{S} Bright Thunder (Boss Drop - Invading Ghost -> a.k.a Ninnin) *{A} Dragon Claw (Boss Drop - Invading Ghost -> a.k.a Ninnin) *{K} Tiger Shark (Boss Drop - Invading Ghost -> a.k.a Ninnin) Mission 2 *{K} Proto (PC) *{S} Lorelei (Boss Drop - Mosqui) *{A} Thunderbolt (Boss Drop - Mosqui) *{S} Splice Thunder *{A} Wyvern Mission 3 *{S} Blue Moon (PC) *{K} Beowulf *{A} Strong Fist Mission 4 *{D} Red Wing (PC) *{S} Thunder Mission 5 *{K} Dream Crystal (PC) *{A} Bombardier Cannon (1st map Elios) *{S} Windflow Bud (Dark Migul inside the Train) *{S} Lightsaber (Boss Drop - Humbi) *{A} Blade Mission 6 *{S} Swordfish (PC) *{A} Ripple (Scarlet Tangs) *{S} Windflow Flower (Vacuy) *{D} Horror Shrimp (Boss Drop - Seer) *{K} Unicorn (Boss Drop - Seer) Mission 7 *{S} Moonblade (PC) *{S} Red Moon (Mr.Murdok) *{K} Gatling (Boss Drop - GX-0) Mission 8 *{M} Dust (PC) *{A} Vulcanos (Second to last map Vacuys) *{K} Jacknife (Boss Drop - Ghosted Seer) Mission 9 *{A} Jetwing (PC) *{K} Tilbing (Boss Drop - Fenly) Mission 10 - Mission 11 *{A} Swirl (Grey Ghost / Black Ghost) *{D} Scorpion Mission 12 *{D} Twinbreaker (Sealing Room 2 Sabers/Vapors) *{A} Annihilator (Miniboss Drop - G) *{S} Guitar Man (Miniboss Drop - G) *{S} Tortoise (Miniboss Drop - G) *{S} Beatitude (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) *{D} Frost Teeth (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) *{A} Marus (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) *{K} Unicorn Knight (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) Mission 13 *{D} Softwind (PC) *{A} Water Cannon (Ruined Grays) *{D} Red Bow (Boss Drop - Kweeshark) *{A} Gigaclaw (Boss Drop - Kweeshark) Mission 14 *{K} Behemoth (Boss Drop - Freezund) Mission 15 ''' (Note, first two fights with Yuklie are Miniboss battles, he will not drop any seeds/mats until the third fight) *{A} Cunning Thunder (Boss Drop - Yuklie) *{K} Gunbladekop (Boss Drop - Yuklie) *{A} Hwarang MK1 (Boss Drop - Yuklie) *{D} Poison (Boss Drop - Yuklie) *{S} Saint (Boss Drop - Yuklie) '''Mission 16 *{K} Chainblader (Boss Drop - Dimul) *{D} Cold Ice (Boss Drop - Dimul) *{D} Crescent (Boss Drop - Dimul) *{S} Masamune (Boss Drop - Dimul *{S} Seven Blades (Boss Drop - Dimul) Mission 17 *{D} Agony (Boss Drop - Mera) *{K} Bahamut (Boss Drop - Mera) *{K} Bamboo (Boss Drop - Mera) *{A} Big Boss (Boss Drop - Mera) *{D} Blue Wing (Boss Drop - Mera) *{A} Fluto (Boss Drop - Mera) *{S} Masamune Truth (Boss Drop - Mera) *{K} Thor (Boss Drop - Mera) *{A} Wild Flower Upgrade (Boss Drop - Mera) Mission 18 *{D} Gentle Impulse (Mormo) Mission 19 *{K} Chill (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) *{S} Devil Blade (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) *{K} Ghost Fox (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) *{D} Shadow Fox (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) *{K} Strange Bird (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) *{A} Yama King (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Mission 20 *{K} Dualoxni (Boss Drop - Logia) *{A} Red Dragon King (Boss Drop - Logia) Mission 21 (Note, first fight with Yuklian is a Miniboss battle, also the materials from the Miniboss battle and the actual battle are different) *{K} Demon General (Boss Drop -Yuklian) Mission 22 *{K} Highlander (Miniboss Drop - G, Both Fights) *{K} Soul Boa (Miniboss Drop - G, Both Fights) *{K} Violent Lightning (Miniboss Drop - G, Both Fights) *{K} Condor (Boss Drop - Z) *{K} Iron Shark (Boss Drop - Z) Mission 23 *{S} Sky Swallow (Boss Drop - Jenya) Mission 24 - Mission 25 *{A} Armored Dragon (Boss Drop) *{D} Electro Saint Shield (Boss Drop) *{A} Fluto (Boss Drop) Mission 26 *{S} Koelacera *{S} Masamune Truth *{K} Shadow Devil Mission 27 *{S} Dark Night Mission 28 - Mission 29 *{A} Drill Bit (PC) *{K} Magic Eye (Boss Drop - Emanon) *{D} Slaughter Halbert (Boss Drop - Emanon) ''Non-Missions '''Sewer' *{K} Blackshark (Bemy) *{A} Dragon Claw South River Station *{K} Bonedragon (Elio) *{S} Gundam (Migul) *{S} Windflow Bud (Noel) New Island Lake *{D} Demon Shrimp (1st Map Garymuse) Han River *{D} Demon Shrimp (Boat Dock Garymuse) GX Cruiser *{S} Blue Knight Ghost Corporation *{A} Exterminator (Blackgunner B3) *{A} Fist King ''Labyrinths '''Demon's Toenail' *{S} Octopus (Random Mission Complete Reward) Park Gateway *{K} Magnum (Blue-Mouthed Bemys) *{D} Silpheed (Random Mission Complete Reward) Chaos in Parking Lot *{D} Kerberos (Random Mission Complete Reward) *{A} Panleel (Boss Drop - Ghosted Seer) Medusa's Head *{K} Cracked Dream Crystal (Random Mission Complete Reward) ''Miss Mio (Exchange) Note: Obsidian, Purple Jade, and Moonstones are only obtainable from the Daily 2 hr Gift, and Courage, Freedom, Justice, and Wisdom Badges are only obtainable as rewards for Daily Quests on Missions. *{S} Crystal Battle Plane (8 Obsidian, 1 Purple Jade) *{D} Immortal Fox (15 Obsidian, 2 Purple Jade) *{K} Eagle (20 Obsidian, 3 Purple Jade, 1 Moonstone) *{A} White Deer (25 Obsidian, 4 Purple Jade, 2 Moonstones) *{S} Pride (40 Courage Badges) *{A} Fluorescent Light (15 Freedom Badges) *{K} Crescent Machete (25 Justice Badges) *{D} Anger (65 Wisdom Badges) *{S} Silver Curse (Freedom Badges and Justice Badges) *{D} Divine Demon General *{S} Black Frost (25 Fire Badges) *{D} Sun Shooting Bow (45 Wind Badges) *{K} White Shark (60 Water Badges) *{S} Moon Goddess Bow (80 Thunder Badges) Activity Rewards/Event/Special *{D} Honorable Ox *{D} Thunder Beast *{D} Hatching Man (Magic Sky Cube - Gkash Item) *{S} Soldier of Time (Blazing Sky Cube - Gkash Item) *{K} Drunken Panda (Nanobot Collector Event - 4/4 Lists Completed) Gkash Cubes'' Note: Gkash cubes do not require souls to open. Super Cube 1 Super Cube 2 Super Cube 3 Super Cube 4 Super Cube 5 Super Cube 6 Super Cube 7 Single Nanobot Magic Cubes: {S} Windflow Bud Magic Cube {D} Crescent Magic Cube {M} Devil Dog {M} Horror Wolf {M} Primordial {M} Magic Carpet {M} Motorcycle {M} Moon King {M} Battle Bear {M} White Tiger